listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Creepypasta Fanon Creepypastas
The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part Alternate Ending # Emmet Brickowski, Wyldstyle/Lucy, Sweet Mayhem, Unikitty, Bruce Wayne/Batman, '''Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi,' Metalbeard, Benny the 1980's Something Space Guy,'' Ice Cream Cone, Balthazar, Banarnar, and Lord Business - Burned to death in an incinerator pit. # Rex Dangervest '- Faded out of existence when Emmet died. I'm Sorry, Chef Pee Pee..... # ''Junior ''- Heart torn apart by Chef Pee Pee. Wayne's Depression # ''Every MYCUN Member ''- Killed by Wayne in numerous ways. # Woman - Sliced her throat with a razor blade. # Boy - Strangled. # Girl - Shot in the face by a man with a shotgun. Henry Danger Episode 666 # '''Jeff '- Disintegrated by Captain Man with his disintegrator ray. # 'Dr. Minyak '- Disintegrated by Captain Man with his disintegrator ray. # 'Van Del, Time Jerker, Nurse Cohort, the Toddler, and Alien Girl '- Disintegrated by Captain Man with his disintegrator ray. # 'Drill Finger '- Stabbed in the chest by Captain Man with his own drill. # 20 Kids - Killed by Captain Man. # Henry Hart/Kid Danger ''- Neck broken by Captain Man. # ''Charlotte Page and Jasper Dunlop ''- Strangled by Captain Man. # ''Schwoz Scwartz ''- Disintegrated by Captain Man with his disintegrator ray. # '''Ray Manchester/Captain Man '- Hung himself. Sonic X Episode 81 # Amy Rose ''- Turned into a vampire when Sonic bit her. # ''Tails ''- Torn apart by Sonic. # Cream, Knuckles, Charmy, and Chris Throrndyke - Torn apart by Sonic. # Numerous Townspeople - Killed by Amy. # '''Sonic '- Shot by Shadow. # 'Vampire Amy Rose '- Shot in the head by Shadow. # Shadow ''- Turned into a vampire when Amy bit him. The Mr. Men Show: Blood # ''Every Mr. Men and Little Miss ''- Killed by Mr. Grumpy in numerous ways. # '''Mr. Grumpy '- Electrocuted in an electric chair. Supernanny - The Abusive Family # Son - Stabbed by his father with a pickaxe. # ''Jo Frost ''- Presumably killed by the family. # Dog - Hit by a semi truck. # Toad - Stomped on. Kid vs Kat: Kat Goes to Hell # ''Kat ''- Dragged into Hell by demons. Berenstain Bears Lost Episode: "The Death of Brother and Sister" # Brother Bear and Sister Bear ''- Fell to their deaths from a plane. # ''Mama Bear and Papa Bear ''- Hung themselves. Dora the Explorer Series Finale # Nick Jr Jr - Eaten by the Nick Jr Nick. # Numerous Figures - Seen skinned. # Dora's Parents - Turned into zombies and killed. # Grumpy Old Troll - Disemboweled by the zombies. # '''Zombies '- Shot by Dora. # 'Swiper '- Turned into a zombie. # Boots ''- Bitten on the head by Zombie Swiper. # ''Dora ''- Torn apart by the zombies. # Almond - Decapitated by Stan Silverson with a knife. Frozen Extended Edition # ''Elsa ''- Neck snapped by Hans. # ''Olaf ''- Sliced in half by Hans with his sword. # ''Anna ''- Hung herself. Zootopia Extended Edition # ''Nick Wilde ''- Decapitated by Judy with a butcher knife. # ''Judy Hopps ''- Cut in half by Bellwether with a chainsaw. BrainPOP: The Violent Tornado # ''Annie ''- Sucked into the tornado. # ''Moby ''- Torn apart by the tornado in the process of getting sucked in. # ''Tim ''- Sucked into the tornado. My Little Pony: Blood Shader # ''Spike, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack ''- Died of blood loss. # ''Twilight Sparkle ''- Eaten by Zalgo. Hooplakidz: The King and Us # Wolves - Fought each other. # ''Annie, Ben, and Mango ''- Incinerated by the dragon with his fire breath. # The King - Incinerated by the dragon with his fire breath. Valiant: The Original Ending # Gutsy - Stabbed by Valiant. # Toughwood - Choked and decapitated with Gutsy's intestines by Valiant. # Tailfeather - Stabbed multiple times and died instantly of brain damage. # Lofty - Chopped in half by Valiant with a chainsaw. # Bugsy - Body parts sliced by Valiant with a chainsaw. # Mercury - Stabbed in the heart by Valiant with glass. # Felix - Decapitated by Valiant with a chainsaw. # Valiant's Mom - Sliced by Valiant with a chainsaw. Alpha and Omega: Haunted A&O DVD # ''Kate ''- Torn apart by Humphrey. # Numerous Park Members and Animals - Killed by Humphrey. # ''Lilly ''- Torn apart by Humphrey. # ''Garth, ''Salty, Shakey, Mooch, and other pack members - Killed by Humphrey. # '''Humphrey '- Shot himself with a shotgun. # Kate ''- Shot herself. # ''Jon ''- Mauled by Humphrey. # ''Katie ''- Hung herself. # ''Chris ''- Shot himself. American Idol: The Lost Curse # Cleetus' Grandpappy - Died of an unknown cause. # Security Guard - Exploded into a cloud of gore. # ''Simon Cowell - Head exploded into a cloud of gore. # Randy Jackson - Head exploded into a cloud of gore. # Paula Abdul - Drowned in a pool of her own blood. Sesame Street: The Nuclear Explosion # Every human character - Disintegrated by the bomb. # Bert ''- Killed by the bomb. # ''Every muppet character ''- Will be dead by the end of the story after the bomb destroyed Sesame Street. Annoying Orange: The Funeral # ''Passion Fruit ''- Dies in a deathbed. # Liam the Leprechaun - Died of lung cancer. # Knife - Executed. # Lou the Tick - Shot by a black guy for bossing him around. # Zombie George Washington - Shot by Cleveland Brown. # Zoom - Died from yelling "extreme" too loudly. # ''Orange and the other characters ''- Killed by the zombies of previous Annoying Orange characters. # Cat - Eaten by Nerville. Lou Asks a Question # Maisy - Killed by Lou. # '''Lou '- Died when Eric destroyed his operating system. The Death of Jonathan # Mavis, Dennis, and Dracula - Killed by Gabriel. # Jonathan - Decapitated by Gabriel with a chainsaw. # 'Gabriel Garza '- Electrocuted in an electric chair. # Red Puckett - Shot herself through the mouth. RBUK Creepypasta: Don't Chat With Her # Felicity ''- Torn apart by the men in masks. # ''Miguel, Yana, and Athena ''- Killed by the men in masks. Rock Dog: Director's Cut # ''Bodi ''- Mauled by wolves. # ''Bodi ''- Shot by a teenage boy with an AK-47. # ''Bodi ''- Knocked into water by one of Angus Scattergood's robot mice. # ''Khampa ''- Hung himself. The Adventures of MYCUN - Gabriel's Revenge # Gru and Bernard Bear - Shot by Gabriel. # Ico - Blown up by Gabriel with an RPG. # ''Red Puckett - Stabbed by Gabriel with a pickaxe. # ''The other MYCUNs ''- Killed by Gabriel. # ''Gabriel Garza ''- Died of heatstroke after eating pizza rolls. Littlest Pet Shop Animated Short E04 - "Eau de Pepper" (Alternate Ending) # Penny Ling ''- Died of cardiac arrest. All Dogs Go To Heaven - Hell Sequence Deleted Version # ''Charlie B. Barkin ''- Burned to death in Hell. Annoying Orange Lost Episode # ''Passion Fruit ''- Disemboweled by Orange with a knife. # ''Pear ''- Dismembered by Orange with a knife. # ''Apple and Grapefruit ''- Dismembered by Orange with a knife. # '''Orange '- Killed by Nerville in a battle. # Nerville ''- Eyes ripped out by Marshmallow and Midget Apple. Spiderman: Extended Edition # '''Norman Osborn/Green Goblin '- Stabbed in the eye by Spiderman with a pocket knife. Geo's 1st Movie: Director's Cut # Green Bob - Ripped open and intestines eaten by Geo Guy. # '''Car H'Sur - Blew his head off with a shotgun. # Geo Guy - Decapitated by a Ballerina Dancer. # Green Bob, Wally, Lumpy, Gum, Lara, Coraline, Lisa, Margo, Dr. Beanson, Geo Guy 2, Doctor, and Dr. PBS - Disintegrated by Doom Vercetti with a laser pistol. Shrek Director's Cut # Donkey ''- Ripped open and intestines eaten by Shrek. # ''Dragon ''- Disintegrated after sticking her head in lava. # ''Shrek ''- Decapitated by Farquaad's men. # ''Princess Fiona ''- Thrown into lava by Farquaad. Peep And The Big Wide World- Season 6 episode 6- Lost Ep # ''Peep ''- Decapitated by Tom. # ''Chirp ''- Hung on a noose by Tom. # ''Quack ''- Killed by Tom. Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2: Alternate Ending # Thinkquanaut - Eaten by a cheesespider. # Thinkquanaut - Crushed by Barry after being frozen. # Chester V Hologram - Eyes gouged out by one of Flint's inventions. # '''Chester V '- Mauled by foodimals. Category:Horror Category:Creepypastas Category:Cartoons Category:Crossover Category:Parodies Category:Stories